Prime Time
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: AU: One-shot. A unique take on Dom and Letty getting together and falling in love. Smutty Dotty.


Leticia Ortiz stood behind the bar at Horse Shoe, a local bar in southern Cali. She was agitated that she was called into work on her day off because some random Betty called in sick. Grumbling to herself, she passed out shots to a group of college kids knowing she wasn't going to receive any tips from kids struggling to buy a drink at Starbucks the day before payday. To top off her annoyance she had to deal with Kimbella, one of the "waitresses" if you could call her that. Her idea of working was flashing tits for tips. Turning to see what time it was, she caught sight of him in all of her manly glory. Dominic Toretto was all man. At twenty-three, he owned the best body shop and garage on the West Coast. He strolled in one day for a beer and had been coming back for over six months. They had been playing this game of cat and mouse and things were definitely steaming up between. They were supposed to go out for their first date tonight but then their plans changed.

Dominic began making his way over to her when he was stopped by Kimbella literally throwing herself in his way. They had talked for about thirty seconds too long before Letty threw him a warning look before glancing at the clock. Her shift ended five minutes ago.

**_Tick-tock, I'm watching the clock_**

**_I can't wait 'til we get to rock_**

**_I wanna scream and dream and throw a love parade_**

**_Is that okay?_**

Taking off her apron, she sashayed over to the duo before roughly handing Kimbella her apron.

"I'm off, it's your turn to watch the bar." She spoke completely ignoring Dominic before walking past him. He didn't even bother excusing himself from Kim before he hurried after Letty.

"You know, I drove all the way out here just to see your beautiful self." He spoke grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"You looked like you came for someone else's company." She sassed back

"Who, Cruella? Nahh, I was just thinking to myself if she actual thought she appealed to me. But your cute when your jealous." He teased nibbling on her chin.

Letty moaned lightly. "I think we're gonna skip dinner. Is that okay?" Her normally husky voice was dripping with lust.

"Yeah, yeah that's cool." He said clearing his throat before grabbing her hand and leading her out the door

**_Tonight it's me and you alone_**

**_Won't make a call, won't even write a song_**

**_See I've been waiting and waiting for the time to say_**

**_Now listen baby_**

Dominic was surprised that they made it back to his apartment safely. Between her lips and teeth grazing his neck and the way her little her slithered into his pants without unbuckling his belt, he was nearly ready to pull over and finish what she started. The ride in the elevator was even hotter, he could see how aroused she was with her hooded eyes. Smokey makeup was slightly smeared and her red lipstick was smudged.

"You sure about this?" He asked her once they were inside his home.

"Tonight is gonna be just me and you papi. No phones or distractions." She whispered huskily as her teeth sank into his neck. He hissed just as she started sucking on the red area, effectively leaving a big purple hicky. His hands found their way to her waist and he lifted her high against the door, showing off his strength. He peppered her stomach with kisses, slightly nipping when he reached her navel.

"Dominic…" she moaned tugging on his shirt before he ripped it over his head. Pushing him away from her lightly, she started walking towards his bedroom, shedding her clothes and leaving a trail. He quickly hurried after her, playfully pushing her face down and into the bed. Her purple lacy bra and thong only made him harder. Lightly slapping her ass he mumbled

"You're so fucking sexy. You little tease." Delivering several more blows that had Letty practically mewling in pleasure, he began to grind his clothed cock into her ass, feeling the heat emanating from the apex of her thighs.

"You see how you got me?" he asked gruffly threading his fingers through her hair and tugging, loving the gasps and pants that were coming from her throat.

"Papi dame, dame más!" She moaned out loudly, relieved when she her the sound of his zipper coming on done. He figured he came out of his boxers at the same time because the next thing she knew his hot cock was slapping lightly on her butt.

"Turn around mami, I wanna see them gorgeous eyes." He said helping her turn around.

"Shit Dom!" Letty gasped when she took in his girth and length. He was at least 9 inches long and over three inches wide.

"Its all for you, just for you." He said sliding it up her slipper clit. He did this several more times until she opened up her legs in a near full split. Despite her being so wet he had a hard time getting in.

"Damn Ma, you so tight!" He groaned giving her a couple of minutes to adjust.

"Aye te amo." She gasped when he slid all the way in. He sat up, still fully seated inside of her, eyes wide.

"Say it again." He lightly pecked her lips

"Te amo, sólo que , me encanta." She mumbled into his ear causing him to jerk his hips.

"Again!" He demanded breathier. It went like that for nearly a half an hour. His thrusts meting her words of endearment until she said one thing that pushed him over the edge.

_"Te quiero para siempre_"

**_When you're down, and it's hard_**

**_And you feel like you've given your all_**

**_Baby our love will always keep it real and true_**

**_Cause baby it's a primetime for our love_**

**_Ain't nobody peekin' but the stars above_**

**_It's a primetime for our love_**

**_And heaven is bettin' on us_**

Sweat clung to them like a second skin but they could have cared less. Letty was on the verge of sleep before Dominic roused her.

"I love you too, forever." He promised her thinking she was asleep. He was surprised when she turned around with tear filled eyes.

"Promise?"

**_Bang bang, I'm calling your name_**

**_You're like a fire the world can't tame_**

**_I wanna riot 'til the stars come out and play_**

**_Is that okay? (Okay)_**

**_Tonight it's me and you alone_**

**_Won't take a call, won't even write a song_**

**_This'll be a personal holiday_**

**_Listen baby_**

He watched her as she slept, wondering where he would be had he not walked into Horse Shoe. Probably still going after the wrong type of girls, who wanted him for what he could do for them. Leticia was the opposite of everything he had previously looked for in a girl. His normal type was blond and busty, the type that would make a good trophy wife. It was what everyone expected from him. Instead he fell for the fiery brunette who didn't need him, just wanted him and somehow that made her love him just a little bit more. Content for the first time in his life he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, forever." He whispered back

**_When you're down, and it's hard_**

**_And you feel like you've given your all_**

**_Baby my love is always right here for you_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Cause baby it's a primetime for our love_**

**_Ain't nobody peekin' but the stars above_**

**_It's a primetime for our love_**

**_And heaven is bettin' on us_**

**_It's a primetime for our love (yes it is)_**

**_Ain't nobody peekin' but the stars above_**

**_It's a primetime for our love_**

**_And heaven is bettin' on us_**

**_Cause baby it's a primetime for our love_**

**_Ain't nobody peekin' but the stars above_**

**_It's a primetime for our love_**

**_And heaven is bettin' on us_**


End file.
